All consuming
by FinFree25
Summary: It was an all consuming kind of burn, it started at her heart and spread to the tips of her toes. For him, it was the same.


It was an all-consuming type of burn, something that started in her heart and spread all the way to the tips of her toes. It made her feel as high as a kite and as free as a bird. It churned her stomach and made her crazy with muddled thoughts. She smiled like a child at Christmas when she thought about it and clenched her hands to her heart. It made her palms sweaty and her knees weak. It was what lulled her to sleep and what made her wake up every morning. It drove her to the ends of the earth and back, and what drove her to do that was sleeping on the bed right beside her.

It was an all-consuming type of burn, something that started in his stomach and spread all the way to the tips of his toes. It made him feel as sky scrapers or as low as a beggar, yet he couldn't stay away. It was like an addiction that had an addict coming back day after day. It marked him like the needle marks the arm of said addict. He knew that it shouldn't feel as powerful as it did, but when he thought about it he couldn't help the way his toes curled or the way that his heart hammered in his chest. He knew that he would do anything to assure that he would always have it, and what he needed was laying in the bed right beside him.

She knew that he was bad for her. She knew that eventually he would get fed up with her and leave. She knew that when he did finally leave she would be left all alone to dwell on what could have been. Yet as much as she wanted him to go she knew that if he ever would she would be destroyed. He was her life line, the one thing that kept her anchored to the real world and not floating high above everyone's heads. She was like a drug addict that never wanted to come down from a high, and turned harsh and mad during the withdrawal. If there was one thing that she was sure about, it was that she never wanted to touch the ground again.

He knew she was bad for him. He knew that eventually he would do something that would make her leave. He knew that when she left him alone to dwell on his thoughts he would surely go insane. After all who was Zeus without Hera? Who was Bonnie without Clyde? Who was Adam without Eve? John without Yoko? She was his drug, the one that kept him on a never ending ride. The one thing that could always anchor him to the ground. She was the thing that made him want to get up each day, and fall with her tucked safely in his arms. It was her in the first place that had made him want to be a better person. It was her that kept him up at night just watching as she peacefully slept against him. He watched as her chest slowly rose up and down and he wished he could just breathe in every breath she took. She had no idea that she was his whole world.

She always woke up early. It wasn't the sunlight that always seemed to stream through the smallest of cracks in the curtain that made her wake up early. It was being able to see him in a rare moment of vulnerability. She would forever want to wake up each morning wrapped in his arms. It was times like this where she could see the rest of her life as clear as day. And the rest of her life was lying with his arms folded tightly around her. She knew that once he woke up his normal stoic face would return. It was only times like this, when he was sleeping or so relaxed that he let his guard down. She knew that it was his way of showing her how comfortable he was with her. He was what made her want to be the best that she could be and take every day and make it better. There was nothing she wanted more than to wake up each morning, and fall asleep each night in his arms.

He woke up later on and couldn't help but smile at the sight. She always seemed to wake up before him. She had turned around in his arms without waking him, another thing that always made him smile, and was staring longingly at him. He knew that she had been up for a while and didn't want to wake him up. He smiled lightly at her before pulling her in for a kiss. He loved her.

He woke up just moments after she did. He smiled and she knew it was because she was already awake. He subconsciously tightened his arms around her and he looked down at her longingly. His smiled grew slightly as she let herself be pulled in for a kiss. She loved him.

He would never admit it.

She would never admit it.


End file.
